milkywayfandomcom-20200222-history
Rigel IV
Rigel IV (Rongaut) is the fourth planet from the blue supergiant Rigel, orbiting the star at a distance of 76.2 AU. Rigel IV is known throughout the Orion Arm as a mining hub, with several thousand tons of helium-3 extracted on a weekly basis. Astrography and geography Located at the outer rim of the Orion Arm, the Rigel system is widely regarded as being an isolated, backwater star system, and to some extent this is true; Rigel is located 863 light-years from Sol, and most interstellar routes bypass the system entirely. The system, however, remains a major hub for interstellar travel in the region, and Rigel IV - thanks to its mining industry and heritage - is widely-visited and ‘stumbled upon’ by visitors. Rigel IV orbits its parent star on the outer fringes of its habitable zone at an average distance of 76.2 AU. The planet is a typical terrestrial world with a largely rock- and metal-based composition; a dense iron core surrounded by a partially-molten and churning mantle and a relatively-thin crust. The crust is subdivided into numerous tectonic plates which move continuously over a timespan of hundreds of thousands of years, making Rigel IV one of the few known worlds in the Galaxy with active tectonics — earthquakes, however, are not nearly as common as they are on Earth, for example. The largest body of water on the planet is the Grayson Sea, a vast, perpetually-frozen ocean found mainly in the planet's northern hemisphere and covering a quarter of its surface. The tallest peak, meanwhile, is Mount Hennessy at 10,308 meters (33,820 feet) in height. Atmosphere The atmosphere of Rigel IV is comprised 68% of nitrogen, 26% of oxygen and 3% methane, with trace elements of other gases also present. Rigel IV's methane-rich upper atmosphere creates a prominent blue haze when exposed to sunlight, a distinctive facet of the planet. Most of the planet experiences a cold and harsh climate owing to its orbital distance and its precarious position at the edge of its star’s habitable zone. Vast areas of the planet are relatively mountainous and arid, with most sources of water either frozen or located far below ground. Average temperatures range from 26°C (299 K) during the summer to -89°C (184 K) during the winter, although lower temperatures are commonly experienced closer to the poles; the vast majority of Human civilization is thus found closer to the planet's equator. History With the expansion of humanity into the cosmos circa 2467, the Rigel system was eventually happened upon by UFHW-commissioned explorers; Rigel IV, although not particularly hospitable given its frigid nature, seemed a prime target for colonization based on rather surprising oxygen readings in its atmosphere. Colonization of Rigel IV began in earnest in 2500, with the arrival of the UFHWSC vessel ''Majesty'', carrying roughly 160,000 passengers and twenty-five years’ worth of food supplies. Although rather barren and desolate in contrast to some other Human-colonized worlds, the mining potential of Rigel IV was soon discovered completely by chance. Soon after, settlers began flocking to the newly-colonized planet and what was once an outlying territory was reorganized into a confederal component of the UFHW in 2575. Owing to the Rigel System’s position near the fringes of the Orion Arm, Rigel IV played host to numerous consecutive armies during the Cyntherian Wars of the mid-28th century and countless Rigellians rushed to enlist. By 2782 the planet was home to approximately 38 million inhabitants. Locations Rojalu Rojalu is the planetary capital of Rigel IV, located in the state of the same name. Home to approximately 1.375 million inhabitants as of 2782, the name of the city was based on the Rigellian transliteration of the Human name ‘Rigel’. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Orion Arm Category:UFHW planets and systems